


Korra Alone Viva la Vida

by attackfish



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Red Lotus, Trauma, Video Format: WMV, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4650492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/attackfish/pseuds/attackfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is alone in her trauma.</p>
<p>Set to Viva la Vida by Coldplay</p>
            </blockquote>





	Korra Alone Viva la Vida




End file.
